I'm Already There
by Febrile
Summary: A short song fic.The jewel complete, Kagome has no reason to stay in the feudal era. How will InuYasha cope with the absence of Kagome? And how will Kagome be able to stay away?Sort of a one shot.The song I use is from the band Lonestar. It's called I'm A


I'm Already There

By OkamiChanMangyWolf

A short song fic.

The jewel complete, Kagome has no reason to stay in the feudal era. How will InuYasha cope with the absence of Kagome? And how will Kagome be able to stay away?

Sort of a one shot.

(The song I use is from the band Lonestar. It's called "I'm Already There".)

(Quick note; InuYasha and Kagome are doing these things at the same time. And Kagome's 18. And the song part is enclosed in the . . .blah. . .)

Kagome sat on the edge of her bed. She couldn't sleep, again. Her memories had kept her awake. Memories of the Feudal Era, and InuYasha and . . .

"No," she said, "I can't think about them anymore. I'm not there, I'm here. In my time. I shouldn't be awake thinking about them at 3:00am on a school night."

Kagome stood, her black hair swishing, and brushed down her pink pajama shirt and pants.

"Come on now girl, get a grip."

Then she turned her head towards her dresser and saw them. She walked over to the dresser and reached down her hand to touch the purple ceramic prayer beads.

. . .I'm already there. . .

InuYasha gazed up at the glittered sky. Hadn't Kagome and he done this so many times before? He missed the way her eye's shone with the starlight. She seemed in such awe of the stars. And now, lying here, InuYasha could see why. The stars seemed to hold their own power, their own beauty.

'Just like Kagome . . .'

A tear slid down his cheek.

. . .Take a look around. . .

Kagome picked up the beads and placed them around her own neck. She had relieved InuYasha of the spell right before she left. For good. She fell to her knees right next to her dresser and wept. She had done this many times since her leave. After what seemed like hours, Kagome's tears ran out, and she opened the bottom drawer of her bureau and dug under the many layers of pants until she came to it. On her last day, Kagome had taken many pictures of the gang with her digital camera. All of the pictures were in a scrapbook in her closet. Except this one. It was placed in a stylish gold and black frame that had cost $30. Kagome brushed her fingers along the glass that held his picture. The sun had hit him just right, kissing his features with a soft glow. She just had to capture the moment. Kagome held InuYasha's picture close to her.

. . .I'm the sunshine in your hair. . .

InuYasha sat up and scowled, the pain and grief painting his eyes.

"She should be here, to see this. With me. . ."

He buried his head in his knees. His shoulders shook with his unvoiced sobs as his hakama soaked up his tears. He sat there, like that, until he had no more tears to give. InuYasha felt the wind pick up and stood, heading for Kaeda's hut. She had died about a month after Kagome left, and InuYasha now inhabited the place. Never looking up, InuYasha brushed past the makeshift door and sat down. He looked blankly around the hut until he came across a rather small white box tied with a gold ribbon. He reached over and grabbed it, careful not to rip it with his claws. He untied the ribbon and lifted the lid. Slowly, one by one, InuYasha took the contents out. A stained and ripped white and green sailor fuku, some photographs, five pink and gold candles, a blue lighter, and the Shikon no Tama. He picked up the lighter and one of the candles. Kagome had shown InuYasha how to dip wicks into wax for making candles. She had made these with him with wax she'd brought from her time. He remembered Kagome teaching him how to use a lighter and he rolled his thumb on the clicker. The fire shot from the hole on the top and InuYasha edged it toward the wick at the top of the candle. It ignited and InuYasha put down the lighter. Gently, he put the candle in a holder and gazed at the flickering walls.

. . .I'm the shadow on the ground. . .

Kagome took one last long look at the picture, then placed it back in the drawer, neatly covering it with the pants again. She sniffed and stood. Why was she torturing herself like this? She knew she couldn't go back, not now after two years. He would be furious. Kagome smiled weakly.

"He's probably even blocked the well by now."

But oh how she missed their faces. Sango, and her calm disposition, Miroku and his unaided wisdom, Shippou and the way he thought of her as a mom, and. . .

Kagome couldn't bring herself to finish the thought. It hurt too much. She walked over to her window and threw it wide open, letting the spring breeze heal her soul. She looked around the ground until her eyes rested upon the well shrine. The cool air and the well brought back so many memories. She could almost hear his voice.

. . .I'm the whisper in the wind. . .

InuYasha felt the sting behind his eyes. That familiar sting that had plagued him for two years. He scrunched his eyes closed and waited for it to pass. When it did, he reached down his head and blew out the candle. Then he returned everything to the box, except the bloodstained fuku. He held that in his lap and looked at it, reliving his last battle with her. They had fought valiantly, side by side, against Naraku. It was not easy, and lasted two days, but every one of them had pulled through. Kagome herself had dressed his wounds afterward. And he hadn't said much more than a "thanks".

'Looking back now,' he thought, 'I could have said so much more.' Then he brought the fuku to his face and wept once more. He inhaled her scent and felt the fabric rubbing against his face. How he wished she were here to fill out that fabric. Then he looked up.

"I've got to see her." He stood and ran out of the hut to the well.

"One more time."

. . .And I'll be there to 'till the end. . .

Kagome brushed at the tears on her cheeks.

"What's the use of sulking. It's not like he's coming back." She sighed and walked back to her bed. She didn't even know where she found the energy. She laid her head on the pillow and faced the wall.

"It's best to just forget the whole thing."

She would be graduating in a few months. She should be thinking about that. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes, feeling the gentle breeze mingle with her stinging tears. It was hopeless. Then she heard something on the ground outside.

"Probably just some stray dog," She said. Then the noise stopped. Kagome thought best just to ignore it and get some sleep. She had a big test tomorrow. She snuggled up closer to her pillow and further under the covers. Then she felt the hand brushing back her hair from her face. Her eyes opened wide. She turned to face whoever it was.

He smiled. "Just some stray dog, huh?"

"InuYasha!" Kagome shot up and linked her arms around his neck. Her smile couldn't have been wider. InuYasha wrapped his arms around her waist gently.

"Why, Kagome? Why did you leave us? Me?" She looked up into his eyes.

"Our journey was over. I, I wasn't of use any more. I was just a bur-" InuYasha cupped his hand over her mouth. Kagome thought he looked like he was about to cry.

"No," his voice was choked. "No Kagome. " He took his hand away.

"It was never like that." He looked down into her deep brown eyes, those swirling vortexes that had gazed up at the stars along side him.

"But -" Kagome was shushed again, but no hand covered her mouth. She felt dizzy. InuYasha's hands curled up to her hair and cupped her face.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Don't ever leave again."

Then he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

**. . . We may be. . .**

**. . .A thousand miles apart. . .**

**. . .But I'll be with you. . .**

**. . .Wherever you are. . .**

**. . .I'm already. . .**

**. . .There. . .**


End file.
